I know what you are
by blueforu
Summary: "Your just a dog inhuman skin"- Jade/Tori Tori a wolf and Jade is the silver
1. Chapter 1

Nothing positive about the world we live in. No one suppose to know about us or what we can do; only a few are selected and even then they hardly live to see the next day. Humans must not know about us or they will hunt us down like the dust. The dusts have been around before most of us and have tried to get rid of us wolfs like they did with the vampires.

There only one type of monster to us wolfs; humans. We're forced to act like them but at night we are hunted by the dust.

Most believe that the dust won't be able to erase us from this world but some like me know they will eventually.

Trina, my half-sibling believes we are better then the dust and one day we will rule. She sounds just like our father, David.

My father has eighteen children; my mother failed several times before she had me. I'm his last child and already am being groomed to become like my mother.

My mother Holly is what we wolfs call a "replacement mate". When someone loses their mate she takes care of them and provides them with an heir. My mother doesn't mind neither does her mate Sinjin Van Cleef; if anything he encourages her.

I was raised to believe in all of this and I always thought I would be doing my pack proud.

But I'm not the same Tori 'Vega', I don't want to be another play thing; I want to be like Trina.

I want a chance to have a normal life. Trina is unlike me she gets to go to a fancy school called Hollywood Arts instead of hiding in the woods away from humans. I'm not allowed to go to school or even live near the real world until my hormones are in control.

All I dream about is being a human, to be able feel normal inside my own skin.

Unfortunately for me I have to wait until I'm seventeen before all my animal rages are in control. This will be the longest month of my life. Hopefully I made the right preference or might be stuck in the woods forever.

Xxx

**Should I continue? Or is it to lame? **


	2. Chapter 2

The woods can be a tricky place for a human, when I was younger Trina and I would leave the safety of our cave and wander through the trees hearing leave crunch and twigs break. Trina always has and always will be a year and one day older then me. She say it makes our bond stronger then most.

Every night since I was three we would go to this creek far enough away from the others but close enough so Trina could bring us back. We would always lie down and listen to water as it talked to sky.

I'll always remember the night we almost lost it all.

Xxx

"Trina should we be doing this?" A seven year old me asked as I gave up trying to grab the stars; Trina sighed with her famous eye roll "Yeah" she said as she turned her teeth sharp cutting the skin on her palm open.

"Tor, you want to be my sister forever right?"

"Right" I said as my chubby hands rubbed my eyes, they hurt.

"Give me your hand" she playfully pushed my hand from my face. "You'll always be my sister" she said as used her teeth causing me to bleed.

"Sister for ever?" I screamed my high pitch squeal from the pain it was so loud it made Trina cringe as she laughed. We put are hands together mixing our blood forever.

"Sister forever"

It had happen so fast one moment we were smiling and the next Trina howled as a sliver arrow nicked her arm, "Trina" I scream I heard her growl as she cover me as another arrow hit her.

The cut was so deep I could see her bone; it was also the first time I smelt flesh burning from sliver.

The dust hunter's voices were getting closer as Trina howled for her mother. "Trina get up, we got to go…Come on!" I screeched trying to drag her. If your injured you can't change.

I felt fear; it was the first time I ever turned and it felt like light scratches but as the feeling of scratches increase causing pain I felt a comfortable feeling like honey sliding down my body as the wolf in me took over. I stood on all fours; the world looked and felt different almost like looking under water and hearing echoes from a cave.

I nuzzled my head under Trina's stomach making her use her strength to hold onto me as her upper half was on my back while her leg got dragged through the woods. I ran so fast everything looked like one big path. My nose was leading me as a bullet hit the ground next to me. I had never seen a bullet move before and I would never want one inside me.

We never made it to the cave before the other in our pack came out. The replacement mates came over taking a crying Trina.

I was panting as I felt the feeling of honey being replaced with a chilling feeling as I stood up and kneeled next to Trina "Hunters" was whispered around the group.

No one got time to react when more arrows and bullets were shot. I saw a group of people dress in all black. Our leader Notch yelled for the weaker fighters to run as he and majored of our pack turned; some ripping their clothing off others turning with them.

I was thrown over someone shoulder and as our pack ran leaving only a few to fight; I looked back to see Trina was still lying on the ground crying with her mothers died body laying over her as the battle continued.

I started to scream trying to break free to get to her but it was no use.

Xxx

Trina and Sinjin Van Cleef were the only ones to come back. I lost four brothers and our packs leader leaving his son in charger.

We had no home now; we had to keep moving to hid from the dust it took us months before our new leader Jazz decided we would stay in smaller woods in California.

We lost so many that mating wouldn't be enough. The older women and men went to find 'willing' members. It was horrible for Trina when they would cry from being turned she cry for our lost family.

Every night Trina had nightmares and every night I tell her the name of every star until she fell asleep.

The last star was always called Jade.

Xxx

**Once again please review :D I know it short and such but I do hope you like if not tell me why…**


	3. Chapter 3

The chase is the best part, the feeling of the world fading and knowing that there nothing wrong _with _you.

I've always been this way unlike Trina who was "chosen" to walk among the dust.

My father a branch (an unbiased leader for several tribe members) chooses different wolfs most start their training young and they only come back when the moon if full to avoided ruining what going on within their "project".

I never thought I would ever go into the real world but I would always watch how _their_ world works.

Children running around an odd forest with hardly any trees, Trina says it a playground and "it's so boring" but to me it the only way to watch them.

When you're younger you never question that you're different but now I wish I could be like _them_.

I owe everything to Sinjin; he the reason I've been chosen. Trina use to try for me but our father is what Trina calls a "sexiest pig". When I asked her to explain she merely laughed.

I feel so sick to my stomach; Mr. Sikowitz been here for hours quizzing me and also telling me what to expect.

I'm sitting in what Trina calls a living room it like our den but more…open? The others like her move around me inspecting me almost like I was a wild wolf.

Trina was being groomed to because like our father. She will become a trunk; a trunk is a person from the branch pack who separates making their own pack. The two packs are neutral and can't betray each other or the trader's fates are death by sliver.

I've been trying to be calm

Unlike Trina I was suppose to be a replacement mate they never really showed me, they never thought I would need to see the human world like they showed Trina and the others.

Jazz our leader wanted me to stay, to use me. I owe everything to Sinjin for this if not Jazz would have had his way with me and what he does to replacement mates makes the dust look like angels. What I saw was horrible.

It's was the only time I agreed the dust might be right about us being monsters.

"So Tori you'll be a student at Hollywood Arts, no worries it a safe place for our kind." Trina said Sikowitz was a weirdo but he reminds me of my friends back home, he makes me feel more normal.

"How? I mean what about the dust or what if..." I couldn't speak the words out, _what if_ I turn and lose control? This would all be a waste and then there Jazz would have his way with _me_.

I cringed; I rather die then be his plaything or even be with him.

"Well your father… He... Err... Make a deal with the dust which allows us to be free" he fixes the shirt he has on he said he got it from Hawaii; I'm not sure _who_ he is.

I wanted to speak up to try to speak my fears but he raised his hand "And before you ask how, I don't know how all I know is we're safe for now."

Mr. Sikowitz looks at his wrist which was lacking a watch "Look at the time must be going... Oh and Tori take some of this if you feel the need to what if." He sounds smug as he hands me a coconut that had an opening.

I lean towards the coconut he set on the couch: I can smell the sliver.

"What do you think you're giving me?!" I growled my question out as he stops in front of a window.

"Noooo worries" he sang "it just a small bit of sliver to help you not turn, see you in a week Vega." He said as he slipped out the window, I felt like ripping him apart!

I look to the coconut that filled with white liquid that has a strain of sliver coloring, maybe I should drink this then I couldn't turn and I won't have to mate…

_By why should you? Being a wolf amazing it perfect! _

I feel myself twitch, the wolf inside begging to be released. I feel the scratches starting and the feeling of being taken over; maybe I could just this once let the wolf out…

"Tori!" Cat Valentine was shaking me "Tori come on don't do this!"

I feel the beast slip as I realize what I've done.

The coffee table was flipped and I ruined Trina jacket by ripping the selves.

The wolf almost got out and I wouldn't be able to stop. As I age the wolf has become more demanding some say soon you'll stay a wolf forever but no one knows for sure.

I shut my eyes as I feel them change the colors aren't as intense and everything look normal, I almost lost myself.

Shaking Cat's hands off my arms and I grab the coconut from the couch and chug it.

"Yuck" I feel like I swallowed a knife covered in medicine.

"Tori are you okay?" Cat perky voice asks as she fixes her dress that has a flower print on it. Trina says Cat dresses 'so lame' but I feel like she has great taste.

"Yeah I'm sorry, did anyone else see?" I asked whispering; knowing that almost all the others would tell my father.

"No you lucked out but you need to control the wolf better I know you still have a week to mature but that how you'll feel every week before the full moon." She says as we move the coffee table back to normal.

"You don't want to end up like my brother" she whimpered. Cat twin brother Max who four minutes older was also chosen but unlike Cat he couldn't control his rage.

Every week before the full moon my father would bring the failing "projects" back to our tribe to be tortured until they learned control… Cat's brother never could.

I'm not sure what they would do but then again I wasn't supposes to…

Xxx

"Please stop I beg of you!" I could hear the wolves that my father, David bought that were being tortured.

I tried to block out their screams; the sounds of men, women, and even children rang so loud I felt like my ears would bleed. I felt my heart go cold as I listened to the family of those being tortured, they cried along with them.

"Trin Trin" I said as I felt tear slid down my face "make them stop."

Being seven years old I believed that Trina could do anything and I didn't understand why she wouldn't stop our father and save our own kind from being hurt.

"You wouldn't understand you weren't chosen." Her hair so long it covered up her scar from the sliver and our father always says she looks like her mother.

"Beside this will teach them, I know it" she didn't sound so sure.

I wanted to argue or kick her but I saw a flash of red run deep into the woods.

_Follow, find, and keep_

The wolf in me found a target and I wouldn't quit until I found it. My body felt the light scratches and then the feeling of honey covering my body.

My thoughts repeated as I ran on all four.

_Follow, find, and keep_

Unlike Trina it fine for me to turn and it doesn't hurt me like it does the others, _the chosen ones_.

I had learned from watching that if you don't turn enough that you will rip your own skin off, I heard stories of how it hurts more then sliver.

I never wanted to feel that so I make sure turn as much as possible or at least that what I told my mother so she wouldn't get mad at me for being sprayed by a skunk a few times.

Trina says I'm just like a fifthly dog just like our father; I didn't see her complaining before father choose her but never felt like pointing that out.

My nose found the smell right away; strawberries.

My path all became a blur as I ran; trees become one and noises lost sound.

I never questioned how my body knew to turn back to being a human but it did the chill ran down my back.

I had found my target, the sound of the screaming wolves being hurt couldn't be heard from the oak tree that an older girl was leaning on.

I tilted my head to the side and whimpered.

The red head looked up; the tears on her face told me that my beast did the right thing for once.

"What do you want?! Huh are they making you bring me back to see what those assholes think is right?"

Her voice scared me and her tears confused me. Did my beast do something wrong? Did I hurt her?

No I would have remember seeing red hair; I never seen that shade before.

I whimpered louder as I tried to get closer to show her I was not a threat.

I nudge her arm with my face as she wiped hers. "Do you know English?" Her voice was filled with guilt as she slid down the oak tree.

"Yes" I responded as low as I could to show I wasn't a threat.

I kept nudge her arms that we're crossed against her body till I heard her laugh. She started to pet me.

"You remind me of my brother." I wasn't sure if she wanted me to hear her so I didn't remark as she petted my head.

"I'm Cat" she whispered into my ear as I placed my head on shoulder. "I'm Tori."

It wasn't long till Trina found me yelling about how much trouble I would have been in if she hadn't volunteered to find me. She gave me a look that I didn't understand when she saw me curled on a Cat's lap.

"Cat?!" My sister said as she pulled me and Cat up from the ground.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the last meeting." She sounded shocked as she pulled Cat into a hug as I went to sit were Cat had.

I tried not to listen to their whispers or the sob my sister let out after finding out Max was being hurt. I stared up at the sky, it would be night soon and maybe naming stars would make Cat and Trina feel better.

Maybe Max could name the stars too but only if he agrees to name the North Star Jade.

Xxx

Cat had made Trina's red leather jacket into jacket without sleeves.

"Do you think she'll be mad?" I asked as I try to sit still. It so hard not to be free and run around but Trina and Cat said the others will tell like they always do with Max.

Max has orange hair his eyes are gray; he doesn't speak unless it with Cat and he only grunts or mumbles when Trina and the others talk to him. With me he growls and howls; we're wolves and I'm the only one he feels safe acting that way around.

"Probably like it was like totally like amazing" Cat said trying to impersonate Trina it was close only thing was Trina didn't say like that much but I didn't say anything.

I would have tried to talk some more but I saw the sun was about to set and knew I had to leave.

I could only sleep as a wolf without having nightmares.

I just had to follow my North Star to go home.

Well until the end of this week it will be my home.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for being a human, I'm hardly being"

Xxx

**I'm not sure just tell me what you think! Review please : D**


	4. Chapter 4

The feel cold shakes as I curl into a ball. I was finally losing all my hormones of the wolf as I shook from the pain spreading through my body.

I feel the tears running down my face but I can't wipe them away without feeling more pain.

I can hear my mother's soothing voice as she kneels down beside me and sings a song.

I taste blood on my tongue as I tried to keep myself from not screaming.

I smelt Trina perfume as she and Sinjin howl to other in the pack to let them know I'm doing fine.

I see the world changing from a place of no hope to everything I've been dreaming of.

I have until midnight till the shakes stop and I can be apart of Trina's and the human's world.

One minute I hear Cat scream from somewhere I can't see.

_One more minute_

Soon I can walk down the street and not feel the need to turn because I feel threaten.

Trina and I can have a family dinner like she always said she wanted; even though I have no idea how to do that.

My dreams won't be filled with the fear of turning and hurting other because I won't feel the need to or at least that what Cat tries to tells me.

I'll finally be apart of a world I'm not suppose to and I see things I shouldn't.

If I don't turn till midnight I won't end up like Max who can't control himself.

The heat in my body is decreasing and the shaking is almost gone.

_30 seconds_

Everyone who can count does and those who can't howl even more knowing I'm doing well.

Max's howl is highest pitch as he tries to encourage me not to become like him.

My father sounds impressed as he whispers ten seconds to Jazz.

_10_

_9_

_8_

Everything going fine; I feel really fine.

_7 _

_6 _

_5 _

Trina said the wolf will try to trick me but why would it? How could it?

_4_

_3_

_2_

I feel the light scratches as my body turns. I hear Trina yell, I can feel my mother's hands. I can smell Cat's fear and Sinjin worry.

_1_

"You did it Tori!" Trina voice rings too loud for my ears. I look at my body my hands are paws and I can feel my tail.

"You fought it off so well honey" my mother cooed as I felt new tears starting but for a whole different reason.

I didn't fully turn but I still did a bit. No one will know if I will end up like Max not until the full moon.

I'm not sure if I should feel proud or upset with myself for not doing as well as Trina had when I was the one watching her control herself.

But I'll settle for this; right now I need to focus on my last real night with my mother.

She always been here for me and having to go away makes me feel a feeling I've never felt before.

I'll miss everything about my home, the way the woods smell after the rain. How Sinjin would take me back to our first home so I could look into the same water Trina and I use to.

I feel tears because I'm going beyond anyone I always thought I would be with and I'm crying knowing this might be my last time being apart of this _pack, _my family, my support system.

Soon I'll be in the real world living a real life but for now I snuggle closer into my mother's embrace as everyone I love comes to sleep right next to me on the floor of our den.

Max is lying on my legs, Cats is curled up next to Trina, Sinjin is holding my mother and everyone else in our pack is getting closer to sleep as one, for one last time.

Xxx

I felt nervous as Trina and Cat helped me get ready. They both scrubbed my skin clean and then straighten my hair and dressed me.

I had a small bit of make up on because Trina and Cat fought over the amount and I had my hair straight because Trina didn't want me to look _just _like her.

Max had picked out skinny jeans that had holes everywhere. Cat picked a nice blue shirt that had different types of mustaches on it (I became fixated with humans only wanting hair in certain places and styles) and Trina put different types of Jewelry on me.

Overall Trina said I was bitch'en which Cat said was "the stupidest thing she could say" but did agree I looked well and Max just growled a positive review causing me to blush and for him to get hit upside the head by Cat and Trina.

Trina told me on the car ride over that the deal for us to live amongst the human was to have the dust children look over us just to make sure we didn't 'act out'. Cat jumped in saying it wasn't that bad and soon I would forget they were even there. Max's face told me that this wasn't going to be as easy as Trina and Cat had made it sound.

When Trina finally parked her car I was faced with an overwhelming excitement.

The air smelt different then woods probably because I couldn't smell any animals.

Also certain car made the air feel less clean; I didn't know which way to go but lucky Cat grabbed my arm pulling me toward the school.

The sound of people laughing and talking made me quieter then I already was.

I'm pretty sure Cat couldn't even hear me breathing and she has better hearing then me.

"Don't worry Tori everything is going to be fine." Cat cheerful voice makes the butterflies in my stomach decrease.

"What about the dust?" I ask looking everywhere trying to spot humans dressed in dark long robes.

"Tori you really need to relax or I'm leaving you with the freaks." Trina stated as she point towards a group of teens who had puppets.

"Their not freaks their so cool!" Cat squeaked a bit too loud causing me to whimper as Cat dragged me to a round table outside.

"You're just saying that because you have a thing for Robbie" Trina said with a knowing smirk.

"Who Robbie" I ask as Max runs off toward a group of teens playing catch.

"No one he just.." A hand landed down on our table causing Cat to stop talking

"Robbie is a member of the dust and you freaks need to stay away" I follow the pale arm all the way up to a girl who made me want to growl.

Trina had a smirk on her face with a playful look in her eyes as she looked at the girl.

"You think you can take me Jade the evil bitch of the west?" My sister asked showing a side of her I've never seen.

"Don't make me hurt you Vega." A boy with long brown hair walked over to Jade who made me feel something I've never felt before.

"Jade" he said as he leaned in whispering something in her ear causing her to relax.

"I'm sorry about my sister Jade; I'm Beck" He said taking my hand from the table and kissed it.

"Tori" I say pulling my hand away. If they were member of the dust I didn't want them to touch me.

"What a pretty name" Beck says as he winks running his hand through his long brown hair.

The wind blows causing me to smell Trina, she _jealous_.

Clearing my mind I try to talk Trina "So" unsure if that how to respond I allow my eyes to take a peak at Jade West.

"It was a compliment you freak" Jade's word were harsh making her eyes shine bright.

I start to whimper, she makes me feel _nervous_.

"Tori its okay" Cat hushes me trying to make stop whimpering like a beat dog.

Beck glares at Jade who only smirks.

Standing up I start to run blocking out Trina voice.

What was I thinking?

I want to go home.

**Xxx**

**Well it been a long time but hopefully this makes up for it. Review please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

I was unsure where I was going or even where I wanted to go.

_I want to go home_

Seeing so many faces and all of them different all besides one "Mr. Sikowitz" I yell as I ran as fast as I could.

"Wow Vega what the matter" His shiny bald head maybe the lights in the overly colored school blinding to a degree.

I can't find words instead I start to whimper.

Mr. Sikowitz face because serious before returning to normal "I'll be right back."

Leaving others who looked to be around his age I allow him to guide me into a room with rows of chairs and a stage.

"This is my class room" shutting the door before he walked over to a stool that was in the middle of the room.

"Come here and sit Vega" Mr. Sikowitz said pointing to the very stool he stood in front of.

Whimpering I stand my ground "Trust me, we are one of the same" His eyes shined and his smile all so knowing.

"I'm scared"

"I know and so was I when I first started out granted I was ten when I started to train but that's beside the point."

He patted the stool letting me know I could sit there if I wanted.

"Now tell me what happened" Mr. Sikowitz said as he sat in a random chair as I went over to the stool and also sat down.

"She was uncaring to me" I felt like my eyes would water "No ever mean besides Jazz."

"Oh Tori" Maybe Trina was right; he was a weirdo for smiling as I cried.

"That's how teens are" he petted my knee making me fight my tears.

"But why was she mean" I started to play with my shirt "I didn't do anything."

"Tori don't look so shameful"

I didn't like that answer.

"Tori are you pouting?"

I tilted my head trying not to let him my face.

"Hmm" His feet moved into my line of vision "Did you bite her?"

I snapped my head up "No" There is no way I could ever do that after hearing _those _screams.

"Did you turn into a wolf or maybe try to sniff her butt?"

"Nooo" I smile just at the crazy idea of ever smelling anyone's butt.

"Then you have nothing to worry about" his hand go to my shoulders as he gives me a weird hug.

"Thank you" Returning the hug I start to feel silly about how I just ran away.

"No problem I'll just ring up the front office so they can send down a guide."

Moving out of the hug I wait as he talks to "Mary" who keeps making Mr. Sikowitz blush.

"He should be here soon his name is Andre great singer you'll like him."

It felt like it had only been a second before the classroom door opened.

"You wanted me, sir?" Andre seemed to be out of breath.

"Oh Andre you came down here fast"

I was introduced and was trying to understand some of his slang as we walked towards the door to leave.

"Oh I almost forgot who was the girl giving you trouble?" Mr. Sikowitz asked as Andre opened the door and started to yell to his friends.

"Jade West"

Mr. Sikowitz eye double in size and before I could ask what was wrong Andre was pulling me out the door leaving me to try to make out what he might have said.

I shook my head at what my ears made it sound like.

There was no way he said what I thought he could have said.

As Andre introduced me to his friend Tara my mind replayed what I thought Mr. Sikowitz said.

_You're as good as died_.

Xxx

**Sorry I have not updated lately and that this chapter is super short but my life feels like it jam packed! Senior year is tough and busy…. Review please :]**


End file.
